1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holding devices.
2. Description of Related Art
During an automatic machining process, a film is generally attached to a workpiece to protect it, such as from being anodized. First, the workpiece is fixed on a platform, and a holding member with a suction cup holds the film. The holding member is then moved to a predetermined position opposite to the suction cup, until the film is attached to the workpiece. However, the holding member cannot hold another film when a film is attached to the workpiece, thus the packing efficiency of the workpiece is reduced. Additionally, the holding member cannot accurately stop at a predetermined place because of inertia, therefore reducing precision.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.